The present invention relates to disposable moldings comprising specific polymers and/or polymer compositions thereof, and to polymers or polymer compositions for their production.
The disposable moldings according to the present invention are superior in mechanical strength and flexibility and besides, the moldings themselves have decomposability with time due to decomposition of the polymers constituting the same in atmosphere, soil, water, or the like.
In recent years, the proportion of plastic in wastes has been on the constant increase, and various problems in connection with the waste plastic, such as shortage of dumping site and high-performance incinerator, concern about noxious material generated by the incineration of plastic, problems in the aspect of fine view, etc. has been rapidly drawing public attention. Thus, provision of plastic products which decompose quickly and do not cause environmental pollution has been a public demand.